Always Be Here
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: Bella, oh my Bella. After we left Charlie's house he was called out on a report of a robbery. The robber had a gun. And...and he wasn't fast enough-" Sorry if this is corny Short One-Shot


It was just a normal night. Nothing was suppose to happen, nothing.

8:41 p.m., Edward, Nessie, Jake and I came home from visiting Charlie. He insisted on cooking, but soon I took over. _"I don't want my daughter to die of food poisoning!" _I joked with my Dad! He knew everything now, about Edward and his family and me being Vampires. He knew, and accepted me like nothing had changed. Life was so Happy and full of Joy! We hid nothing, and really that's all I wanted.

Edward was playing my soothing Lullaby, while I sat next to him with Nessie in my lap braiding her hair. She was playing with Jakes now 20 inch long hair! Everything was normal until we herd a scream.

_"Alice!" _I cried running to my sister_ "What's wrong?"_

Everyone hurried over to her, she was having a vision, and by the sound of her scream we all knew it was a bad one. Jasper held her hand, when all of a sudden Edward fell to his knees and said _"No." _no louder then a whisper.

_"What happened my son?" _Carlisle asked concern rising in his voice.

_"B-Bella I, Oh my God!" _Alice shuttered as she to fell to her knees.

_"What! What happened? Tell me, Alice!" _

_"Bella," _Edward pulled me gently beside him and held me close.

_"What happened?" _asked Jake as he picked up Nessie. _"Is everything ok?" _she asked.

_"N-No."_ he choked, _"Bella, its...its Charlie."_

_"What happened to him?"_ Emmet interrupted.

Edward gently laid his hand on my cheek and looked at me in the eyes.

_"Edward" _I said dumfounded "_What's wrong with my Dad?"_

I could tell he was struggling to speak. He looked as though his heart had been torn apart, I know the look. Alice was sobbing in her hands. I grew anxious.

"_Bella, oh my Bella. After we left Charlie's house he was called out on a report of a robbery. The robber had a gun. And...and he wasn't fast enough-" _I stood up and backed away, What dose he mean.

_"N-No, No-o." _I choked. All eyes were on me.

_"Bella he will die at 9:16. Tonight"_

At first there was silence then reality hit me, _he will die at 9:16._

_"NO!" _I screamed, I covered my ears _"Dont Say It! Please No! Oh God No! No! NO!" _

I could feel hands trying to touch me, but I hit them away and out of nowhere my legs took control. I started to Run. But this wasn't just a run, or a run of a vampire, but a run that was faster than light. I ran even faster than my darling Edward. Faster than ever before. I could hear then calling my name and trying to catch me, but I ignored them all. I knew where I needed to be.

I passed the cafe and the shops and all the people not caring at all. I ran full-speed until I reached the Hospital. I knew he was here, my father.

I flung in through the doors and used my sensitive and keen sense of smell lead me to the smell of my father.

And there he was, on a bed alone. I could overhear the doctors, they were already trying to call us. I locked the doors to the room and fell at Charlie's bedside and began to sob with no tears.

I felt a heavy and almost limp hand on my head. I looked up to see him wheezing with his eyes opened in slits looking at me. It wasn't 9:16 yet!

_"Dont be afraid." _he struggled to say _"This is how it was supposed to be."_

_"Dad... Daddy" _I sobbed _"Please... I d-dont want y-you to leave me." _I curled up next to him on the bed and hugged his as he tried his best to hug me back.

_"B-Bells, you can't change me y-you __(cough)__ k-know that." _I buried my face in his chest like I did as a child.

_"I- Im going to miss you so -so much!" _I cried. _"Your my Dad! I don't want to loose you!"_

_"Sh-shh." _he weakly moved his hand to my heart. _"I-I'll always be here, I'll be there fo-orever. I-I p-promise."_

_"I love you Daddy!" _was all I could manage to say as I held onto his hand tight.

_"I l-love you to, B-Bells... F-Forever." _The beating of a heart faded. It stopped and so did the world. Like everything was paused. Nothing happened and I forgot about reality and was in a trance.

_"There!" _Rosalie called. I could here her voice from the other end of the hospital. The noise brook everything and I now realized the truth, my Father had died. It was 9:18.

As a crack of lightning bang and the rain started, I let out the loudest and most painful scream I had in me, I had no more control and didn't care about the consequences. I broke threw the doors, not really acknowledging that they were now broken, and ran. I didn't even stop to catch a glimpse of my family who were now following me. But I ran quicker and faster until they knew I needed to be alone, but Edward he kept running after me.

_"Please Love!" _I pleaded in my head as I lifted my shield so he could hear me. _"Let me be! Leave me Alone, just for a moment! Please GO! LEAVE!"_

And with that he stopped in the rain and watched me run off. It was then that I realized I was in a Wood. I stooped running after I noticed that there were no more sounds but the rain, now lightly falling.

I then fell to the ground and curled into a ball. Memories then flashed through my mind.

Charlie helping me learn how to ride a bike.

Him and I at the Kitchen Table watching Renee serve out my 8th Birthday Cake.

I was laughing as he pushed me on the swings that time I visited one summer.

Us talking on the phone.

Seeing the look on his face when I was trying to save him from James.

He rubbed my back while I was on the couch crying when Edward left.

When I told him I was getting married.

Him, walking me down the isle in his a little too small tux.

The first time he played with Renesmee and me.

Hugging me when I told him the truth about me.

The way Dad held my hand before he died.

My dad was gone. Gone! I will forever be here on earth without my dad. Then I herd him...

"_I-I'll always be here, I'll be there fo-orever. I-I p-promise."_

I clutched my heart as I took in a breath of air that I didn't need. I stayed on the ground and thought. Charlie, my Dad, is here and I know it.

And he will be here for as long as I am alive.

The rain then stopped.


End file.
